Neil Young (album)
| Genre = Folk rock | Length = 35:32 | Label = Reprise | Producer = | This album = Neil Young (1969) | Next album = Everybody Knows This Is Nowhere (1969) | Misc = }} Neil Young is the self-titled debut studio album by Canadian musician Neil Young, which was his debut release as a solo artist following his departure from the band Buffalo Springfield. Released first on January 22, 1969,The Village Voice (1969-02-06) "Reprise Ad - Tea Fan Seeks Mate". News.google.com. Retrieved 2016-01-26. it was then partially remixed and re-released in November 1969. In neither case did it appear on the ''Billboard'' 200 album chart. Release The album was originally released on January 22, 1969. The first release used the Haeco-CSG encoding system. This technology was intended to make stereo records compatible with mono record players, but had the unfortunate side effect of degrading the sound. Young was unhappy with the first release. "The first mix was awful", he was reported as saying in Cash Box of September 6, 1969. "I was trying to bury my voice, because I didn't like the way it sounded." The album was therefore remixed in the summer of 1969 (as announced in Rolling Stone issue 47, from December 13), and re-released without Haeco-CSG processing. The words "Neil Young" were added to the album cover after what was left of the original stock had been used up, so copies of both mixes exist in the original sleeve. Copies of the original 1968 mix are now rare and sought-after, because many Neil Young fans believe that the 1969 mix diminished the songs, especially "Here We Are in the Years". Neil Young was remastered and released on HDCD-encoded compact discs and digital download on July 14, 2009 as part of the Neil Young Archives Original Release Series. It was released on audiophile vinyl in December 2009, both individually and as part of a box-set of Neil's first four LPs available via his official website. This box set was limited to 1000 copies; a CD version of 3000 copies also exists. A high resolution digital Blu-ray disc is planned, although no release date has been set. Reception |rev2 = Pitchfork |rev2score = 7.8/10 |rev3 = Rolling Stone |rev3score = favorable }} Rolling Stone wrote "in many ways, a delightful reprise of that Springfield sound done a new way." In its retrospective review, AllMusic described it as "an uneven, low-key introduction to Young's solo career". Track listing All songs written by Neil Young, except where noted. Arrangements on "The Old Laughing Lady", "String Quartet from Whiskey Boot Hill" and "I've Loved Her So Long" by Young, Nitzsche and Ry Cooder. Personnel * Neil Young – vocals, guitars, piano, synthesizer, harpsichord, pipe organ, production * Ry Cooder – guitar, production * Jack Nitzsche – electric piano, arrangements, production * Jim Messina, Carol Kaye – bass * George Grantham, Earl Palmer – drums * Merry Clayton, Brenda Holloway, Patrice Holloway, Gloria Richetta Jones, Sherlie Matthews, Gracia Nitzsche – backing vocals ; Production * David Briggs – production * Dale Batchelor, Donn Landee, Mark Richardson, Henry Saskowski – engineering * Rik Pekkonen – arrangements, engineering * Danny Kelly – photography * Ed Thrasher – album art direction * Roland Deihl – cover painting References External links *Lyrics *[http://www.neilyoung.com/archives/discography/items/ny-ny.html Official documentation for Neil Young] Category:Neil Young albums Category:1968 debut albums Category:1968 albums Category:Albums produced by David Briggs (producer) Category:Albums produced by Jack Nitzsche Category:Reprise Records albums Category:English-language albums Category:Albums produced by Neil Young Category:Albums produced by Ry Cooder